Demons are Forever
by Messiah of Dawn
Summary: The senshi get a strange call from someone asking for help. The person knows who they are and wishes to meet them. When the senshi actually do they find out more then they thought they would. The world they thought they knew isn't always as it seems.SMYGO


Well it's been awhile since i posted anything. I came up with this idea awhile ago but never really got it written out till now. 

This fic will contain OC's in it. The form is at the bottom os if you want you can fill that out, but you better read the chapter or you'll be totally lost on it.

Disclaimer-i don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

A boy in a black cloak ran as fast as he could through the forest. Three figures chasing after him with spears and swords. Turning he jumped backwards, crossed his arms and released a thin ray of yellow energy which cut down two trees blocking his pursers path. Smirking he turned back around and continued to run. His face was covered except for his eyes which were a red brown color. He wore a black ninja type outfit and had a sword strapped to his back. Soon he came across a dirt road where a van sat. A man slide open the door and helped him in before it drove off at top speed.

"You ok Krey?" he asked in a British accent. He appeared to be in his late thirties and had black hair and hazel eyes. Krey nodded and undid the wraps around his face revealing a muscular 18 year old boy with messy wind blown blonde hair.

"I will be once this is all over. Have you made contact with the senshi yet?" he asked. The driver turned a corner and glanced back at them.

"Yes, we're taking you to meet with them now. You better get ready, your clothes are under the seat." He said. Krey nodded got out the clothes and went to the back of the van to change. He put on a black shirt, that revealed his sun designed tattoo, with black baggy pants and boots.

"I won't be able to take my sword I guess." he said. The first guy shook his head.

"No, you're meeting them at a concert, it's to crowded of a place to bring any large weapon. Only bring the small ones that you can conceal. By the way Jase is also meeting you there, to help you out." he said.

"Thanks Doran I owe you guys one." he said hiding a dagger in each boot and throwing knifes under his belt.

The van pulled up near a large stadium where the surrounding parking lot was packed with people and cars. All were dressed up in hardcore outfits and a few groups were smoking who knew what by the side of the buidling. Krey got out of the van and told the guys to meet him there when he signaled them. Nodding the two drove off and he went around the back where no one was. Crouching down he jumped up and landed on the top of the stadium roof. Looking over the edge the band was playing and the people were screaming. Now all he had to do were find the senshi in the large crowd.

Usagi and the others looked around nervously. They were supposed to be meeting someone here that wanted to discuss something with them. The weird thing was that the person knew who they were. It had been four hours ago that she had gotten the call over at her house.

flashback

Usagi was reading one of Rei's comic books again. A stack of them lay piled next to her and she leaned up against her bed and read. The phone soon rang and she picked it up laughing.

"Hello?" she asked still reading.

"Is this Usagi?" asked an unfamiliar voice. She closed the comic, saving her page.

"Yes this is she." she said. "May I ask who's calling?"

"We need your help and the help of the senshi. Are you willing to meet with one of my coworkers at the Niku Stadium? We left the tickets in your mail box, the concert starts in four hours." he said

"Wait I don't understand, how do you know who I am? Who are you?" she asked. There was a pause on the other line.

"My coworker will answer your questions, but in order to receive them you must be there. I have to go now." the line went dead. Usagi stared at the phone for awhile and clicked it off. She ran downstairs and to her mailbox. Sure enough there was a letter in there addressed to her with a unknown sender. Opening it she found five tickets.

"Should I tell the others...they did say they needed our help." she said quietly to herself. Making up her mind she ran back into the house, picked up the phone and dialed Minako's number.

end flashback

They were now at the concert and looking around for anyone that was heading their way. That's when Makoto tapped her shoulder and pointed somewhere. Usagi looked to the roof in time to see a figure jump down into the crowd. There was no doubt about it, that had to be the one meeting them. The others were now facing the same way waiting for the person. Soon a guy about there age walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Krey." he said with a smirk.

"I'm Usagi, this is Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami. Are you the one we're supposed to meet?" the guy nodded. "Then can you please tell us why and how you know us?"

"Simple really. A few of us followed the senshi the last time they appeared and were able to learn your identities. Why we called you here is to help us. You see i'm actually over 700 years old...I'm a demon." he said. The senshi gasped and he could tell they were preparing to get their henshin wands out.

"I'm not here to hurt or kill anyone. You see the leaders of the clan I come from have broken loose of their imprisonment. They are planning to get everyone back together and let loose a full attack to conquer earth and completely wipe out all humans." he explained. The senshi stared at him blankly. Minako was the first to recover.

"And what does that have do with needing us? We're not going to help if that's what you think." she said crossing her arms. Krey smiled.

"I know that, and we don't want your help in that way. You see there's a group of us who don't want this to happen. That's why we came to you, we just want to live here and be free. In basic terms...we want out."

The Senshi all looked at the boy like he was crazy. Never in their lives has a demon come freely to them and ask for their help. It sounded to them like a trap, but still they weren't so sure. Krey knew they were thinking it other and stood patiently waiting for their answer. He knew better then to rush them, it would seem like he was up to something. Instead he looked around. Wasn't Jase suppose to meet him here? Where was he? Something wasn't right here.

He looked back to see the girls now discussing the problem and sighed. This would take forever and he needed to find his friend. Hearing giggling he looked at the ones called Minako and Makoto and saw them smiling at him. Krey sighed inwardly and looked around again. Finally Rei stepped up and brought back his attention.

"We'll trust you for now. What is it you want us to do?" she asked.

"At the moment nothing really. My group is curently staying with the ones who follow our leaders wishes. We'll act as spies and such. We just came to warn you about it all tonight. When we need your help we'll call. Look at this." he said and showed them a different tattoo below his palm on his wrist. It was a X that was no bigger than a dime. "All of my group members has this, if you meet a demon without it then they are the enemy."

"We still don't get one thing. Normally it's in a demon's nature to fight and kill humans. Why are you so interested in protecting them?" Ami asked. Krey knew she would ask that. She was the smartest of the group, no doubt other questions were forming in her head, but he wasn't going to answer them all tonight and maybe not ever.

"When the leaders were imprisoned we were free to do as we pleased. I chose to live amongst the humans. At first it was to discover their weaknesses but in time I found that they are not all bad. I've made friends with some and so have my followers. We don't want them to be destroyed." he said. Something snapped in his mind and he knew he had to leave. Someone was in trouble."Well ladies it's been nice meeting you, enjoy the rest of the concert."

Before the girls could stop him he slipped back into the crowd and disappeared. They all looked at each other and decided it was best to leave and report all of this to the Outer senshi and Mamoro as soon as possible. They didn't notice Krey as he watched them go. The feeling that something was wrong still tugged on him but he had to make sure they got out ok. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Turning he saw a group of girls talking and dancing to the music. He smiled at one and continued to watch her. Her short red hair was put up into four ponytails and was spiked. Her navy blue eyes shone with happiness and excitement as she continued to dance. She didn't notice him though and he was thankful for it. He hadn't spoken to her since the leaders had broken out a week ago.

"Soon Meg, I'll be able to see you again, but for now the safest place for you is far away from me." and with that he left the concert and waited for the van to come and pick him up after he gave the signal.

* * *

Here is the form, please fill it out as best you can. 

Name-  
Nick-  
Gender-  
Age- estimate of actual age and appearace wise height-  
looks- (human form)  
Personality-

Outfit-

Background-(after the leaders were imprisoned)  
Strength-

Weakness-  
Speacial Abbilites in human form-  
hobbies-  
Likes-  
Dislikes-  
fav color-  
love interest- any of the senshi minus Neptune and Uranus, and any one from the main YuGiOh cast.  
Dream-

Demon Type-(ex-dog demon, cat demon((i don't want a lot of these by the way if you want it name a specific type)  
Demon Form-  
Wepaons-  
Demon Strength-  
Demon weakness-  
Demon background-(before the leaders were imprisoned)  
Attacks-

Please review and submit a oc, bye!


End file.
